Some dryers have about four times the height of this dryer, so for the same horizontal drying area, this dryer takes up only about one fourth of the volume when in use. This dryer with its low height, good clearance under both sides and ends and with its feet in a small area, makes it convenient to use on a usually unused top of a washer or dryer. The low height also makes it quite convenient to work on when the dryer is placed on the floor. After use, this dryer can be put into a compact, stored position by folding, and simple fastening and if desired by putting on a dust cover.
Prior Art also includes the folding camp stool with a flexible seat. When in use, the area bounded by the legs is about equal to the area of the seat. The angle between the plane of the seat and the plane of a pair of parallel legs of a camp stool when in use is larger than the comparable angle on the dryer. The seat of the camp stool generally is not supposed to be flat. It is more comfortable if it conforms somewhat to the load, but the screen of the dryer should be quite flat when loaded.